Latinos are diagnosed with HIV at a rate that is three times that of non-Latino whites and they tend to be diagnosed later. The proposed research builds upon a University of WA CFAR Award (P30 AI027757) entitled Development of an Intervention to Increase HIV Testing among Latino MSM. We used the Institute of Medicine's Integrated Model of Behavior as a framework in developing HIV prevention messages to counter negative attitudes, beliefs and norms towards HIV testing and condom use, and reframe with positive ones. For this R34 application, we plan to translate these messages into public service announcements (PSAs) and use them in a multi-component mass media campaign that targets young Latino MSM Spanish speakers, ages 18-25. In line with the principles of community-based participatory research, the UW-based PI has partnered with a community-based organization (Entre Hermanos) to develop the research and design the campaign. We plan to consult with Activate Communications firm and a marketing expert. The campaign will apply a marketing mix of the 4 Ps (Product, Place, Price, Promotion) and be customized at every level of the marketing mix including final product (intervention) design, promotion (campaign messaging), price (lowered barriers to adoption of healthy behaviors), and place (location of services). The campaign will focus on promoting sexual health and be positioned as an outreach intervention that promotes HIV testing in an accepting environment and provides linkages to HIV testing sites and needed health and social support services. The campaign will run for six months. The proposed pilot study will assess campaign feasibility, acceptability and preliminary efficacy. The specific aims are to: 1) Conduct formative research to translate previously constructed messages on HIV testing and condom use into PSAs; 2) Develop a communication strategy, using a multimedia approach, to reach young Latino MSM. We plan to develop a website, a radio campaign, social media outreach, a campaign awareness and reminder system using mobile technology, and print materials; 3) Pilot and evaluate the impact of the multi-component mass media campaign among Latino MSM in King County, WA. We will launch the HIV prevention PSAs onto website and radio and evaluate messages acceptability, comprehension and recall, and attitude strength; message impact on intentions towards HIV testing and condom use and on attitudes, beliefs, norms and self-efficacy associated with each of these behaviors among a cohort of MSM (n=60) pre-, during and post-campaign; assess administrative data on HIV testing rates at sites promoted in campaign pre-, during and post-campaign; 4) Share campaign findings and tools; a) utilize the National Hispanic Science Network to present study findings; b) explore the possibility of a multi-site randomized control trial of the mass media campaign; c) use the network to identify key contacts for the potential inclusion of television and other online networks in the mass media campaign.